


Sinner & Saint: Halbarry Edition

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, HalleBarry, HalluvaBarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: AU: Barry develops split civvy/meta personalities and secretly hides a dark side while appearing a CSI-civ. Plotty halbar fic.





	1. This is Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hal & Barry is just such an adorable dynamic, I’m compelled to join in on the fun. My first time writing anything so please “bear” with me ;).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # once you HallaBarry, you never hollaback
> 
> Inspiration artwork: http://deandraws.deviantart.com/art/Yeah-they-ve-met-before-452041765

The first time they met, it was at a bar in Star City after one of Hal’s night adventures with Oliver as the GL & GA pair. They were exchanging personal lives stories like Ollie’s most recent fail attempts at courting Dinah when, out of the corner of his eyes, Hal noticed a young male in his early 20s walked in. He short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a handsome grin as he looks around, as if checking the place out, before proceeding to the bar at the opposite end.

 

“Hey.” Ollie snapped his fingers in front of Hal’s face. “Earth to space cop. Were you listening?” He followed Hal’s stare to the blond ordering a drink. “Oh, I see who you’re ogling at. You like that blond hottie over there, huh?”

 

“W-what?” as Hal snapped out of it, a bit flustered. “Don’t be ridiculous. I just broke up with Carol. I ain’t ready.” Hal wasn’t usually attracted to other guys, but this one really caught his attention.

 

“Yeah, but it’s always on and off between the two of you. And I know, it’s rare to find such a gem around here. Hell, if I was bi, I’d take him for myself.” Ollie chuckles before taking another sip. “C’mon. I can already see two gals eyeing him like eye-candy. Here, I’ll help you out,” he said with a devilish grin.

 

“Wait!” Hal tried to stop Ollie with his arm, but it was too late. He already got up with his drink, walked over, pretending to tumble a bit, and— _splash._ Hal looked, wide-eyed, as his friend splattered the entire glass all over the back of the pretty boy’s shirt, drawing a surprised murmur from the people nearby who scooted away in surprise. Hal instinctively leaped up and sprinted over.

 

“Oh my fucking god. I’m _so_ , so, so, _so_ sorry! I was not watching where I was going. I’ll go get you a clean, new shirt from my car,” Ollie blurted out while pretending to be somewhat tipsy. Patting a hand on Hal’s shoulder and sending him a subtle wink, Ollie continues to sway walk out the door.

 

“Hey, I, um, apologize for my klutz of a friend for ruining your night like this.” Hal tries to keep his head down while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 

 

The blond man, face slightly red from the embarrassment, finally said, “These things happen. It’s, uh, quite alright.” He smiled understandably while shaking his head softly at Hal. _What the he—how is he so calm about this?! His coy demeanor makes him even more fuckable._ Hal thought.

 

Hal lifted his head to look up before his eyes met the brilliant blue ones. This was his first chance to get a closer look… to admire at the face of the guy before him. His peachy complexion, cut jaw, and cute smile made Hal drool a bit, which he quickly licks away in a discreet flick of his tongue. “Uh, Hal. I mean, Hal Jordan. My name’s Hal Jordan.” He extended his hand.

 

“B-barry. Barry Allen.” A bit caught off guard at the sight of the attractive brown-bangs man, Barry shook Hal’s hand. Hal was sure he felt a spark of electricity but thought little of it. Ollie suddenly came barging back in with a brand new, expensive-looking oxford. _How… does his chauffeur keep extra shirts in his car? What for?_ Hal wondered.

 

“Here. Please take it.” Oliver shoved it into Barry’s hand. Looking…No, _acting_ apologetic, but no doubt smirking in his mind.

 

“What? No, I can’t take this. This shirt is more than what I can afford.” Barry tried to push the shirt back shyly and respectfully. _God, he looks adorable right now_ , Hal kept to his self. 

 

“No, take it. And go change so people can stop staring. _Please._ ”

 

“If you insist then…thank you. Be right back.” Admitting he was somewhat uncomfortable with a cold, wet back, Barry searched for the restroom and hurriedly walked off towards it.

 

“Go take a piss. _Fast_.” Ollie whispers audibly out the corner of his mouth next to Hal. 

 

“Wha—?” But before he could protest, Hal was shoved toward the direction of the bathroom. He wanted to turn around and give Ollie the _You’re-batshit-crazy-_ look, but the kicker is: he actually had to go. He won’t deny, though, that he _is_ a bit curious. Just a tad.

 

When Hal stepped in, Barry had just taken his shirt off. Hal froze at the sight. With toned, ripped abs, Barry wasn’t huge or likewise, but he was well-built with curves and dips accentuating the crevices of his entire torso and some resemblance of a lightning-looking scar near his abdomen. _Shit._ Hal realized he was staring. And Barry happened to see him staring. Barry blushed furiously, and tried to wash his back with wet paper towels quickly while Hal went to leak at the urinal, trying to pretend nothing happened. 

 

An awkward silence went by before Hal spoke in a modest voice as he zipped up, “So uh, you from around here or…?”

 

“Actually, I-I’m a recent grad. Working an apprenticeship-assistant thing with the CSI unit in Coast City.” Barry spoke in his best normal-tone as he puts on the shirt. Hal’s heart jumped a bit. _Damn,_ Hal couldn’t help thinking, _he looks even finer in that shirt._

 

“Really?! You don’t say. I’m a test pilot who lives in Coast City.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a local then. Do you think you can show me around?” Barry responded quickly. _Too quickly._ “I mean, if you have the time and don’t mind, of course.” He swiftly glanced sideways nervously.

 

Hal seized the day. “With pleasure, Mr. Allen.” Hal shot a wide, beautiful smile at Barry, before casually putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him out. Again, there was a small static shock when his hands touched Barry’s shoulder but he neither paid mind nor did he notice the erratic beating of Barry’s heart as he was too busy trying to conceal his own telltale signs.

 

“Where’s your friend?” Barry asked when they got out and Oliver was nowhere to be seen. _That son of a bitch._ Hal restrained himself from cussing him out. _He pulled a Batman on me._

 

“He uhh does this a lot,” Hal gave a small nervous laugh.

 

“Wow. Must be a nice pal to ditch you like that.”

 

“What can I say? Everyone leaves me at some point…” Hal shook his head, as Barry could hear a tint of sadness in his voice.

 

“…I would never leave you like that.” Barry muttered in a low voice, absentmindedly, as they walked together towards the exit. Hal pretended not to hear, but he subconsciously grasped his shirt near his chest because he felt like a cupid’s arrow had pierced right through his heart.

————————

Over the next few months, they quickly became extremely close friends. Hal spent a lot of time outside of missions and work with Barry. Each felt as if they had known the other since high school with the way they bonded and how their dynamic made them appear more like a couple than Hal and Carol, who notices this but, since almost everyone who met Barry likes him, kept shut about it. Barry then returned to Central City to assume a full-time CSI position, much to Hal’s disappointment (and angst and tears), but Hal was afraid to anchor Barry down and risk destroying their relationship so he never confessed his feelings.

 

However, they stayed in touch, and they would often visit one another, for the next few years, even after they join the JL. They worked together as GL and Flash pair regularly, and at first unknowingly of each other’s real identity, but when they found out, they became practically inseparable. Hal eventually ended things with his ex-fiance Carol, and Barry married Iris West, who he loved with his whole heart but who was killed by an unknown assailant. The police found her body covered in blood in an alleyway, but she was already dead. It was the hardest crime scene he had ever worked with. That day, something inside of Barry broke. 

 

Hal could tell that Barry became a bit withdraw…depressed even, but would never guessed that a part of his best friend also became revenge-driven and power-obsessed because he couldn’t stop the murder of his wife. Barry would go off-the-radar for a month or two at a time and was always researching something or testing god-knows-what. No one in Central City has heard or seen from the Flash since.


	2. I’ll Be Your Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # bro I love you so much bro you’re important to me bro... bruh.
> 
> Inspiration artwork: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/370491506825470196/

There is a loud knocking at the door that woke Barry up. He had fell asleep at his desk scattered with a bunch of notes and papers on theoretical science and theory equations. It’s a year since Iris died and his last days as the Flash. Other than making sure he keeps his job so he doesn’t starve or go homeless, he’s been busy finding ways to make himself stronger, push himself harder, and run faster so that he never loses someone he loves again. _Thump Thump Thump_. There was another round of knocking at the door. 

 

It’s been difficult rough to sleep without waking up from a nightmare of reliving that dreadful scene of finding his wife’s dead body, so he spends his free time conditioning and self-training in utilizing his powers to their limit. He clenches his fists. He’s going to kill that man. That man who took away his love, his life, his soul. He’s going to make sure that the last thing that man feels is an agonizing death, and nothing is going to stand in the way of that. There will be scorched earth left when he’s— _THUMP THUMP THUMP._ This time, it rattles the door frame.

 

“BARRY! I know you’re in there and you’re listening! It’s your best hero buddy, Hal! I’m sorry I’ve been gone the past few weeks on a mission. Listen, I know you’re going through a hard time, and I really want to help and be there for you.” Hal paused for a moment. “You haven’t answer any of my calls or texts for the last two months while I was flooded with missions and work. You at least owe me an explanation since I came all this way. Just open the door and let me in, so we can talk ok? Please Bare…,” he shouts. He waits outside for half a minute in dead silence. When he doesn’t hear any motion or response, “Argh! I’m done playing Mr. Ni—!”

 

That’s when the door swings open, and Hal sees Barry. He’s… changed a bit. Hal expected a sight of a skeleton-thin corpse or a desiccated mummy from his months off as the Flash, but Barry’s perfectly in-shape for someone in depression. But what Hal actually finds heart wrenching is Barry’s lifeless face and slumped posture. The once cheerful, dorky, beaming expression was replaced by a mixture of anger, sadness, guilt, and depression. “Yeah Hal?…” He barely opens his mouth, looking at Hal with his once-dazzling but now dull, icy blue eyes.

 

Hal feels his heart threatening to shatter into a million pieces, cursing himself for not coming sooner, as if his best friend “just needed some space.” Hal quickly reaches out, one hand on the back of Barry’s neck, and one behind his back, and pulls him into a deep embrace, rubbing his back in a circular pattern and attempting comfort him. It’s the first time Barry has hugged any being in months, not that he interacts much with the world around him anymore. Slowly but surely, his initial stiffness fades away. His hugs back tighter and tighter, as he buries his face into Hal’s shoulder and as Hal feels the warm water trickling down his neck. Hal isn’t sure how long they end up standing there for, but he doesn’t mind since he relishes the warmth that the closeness of Barry gives him.

 

“Feeling better? Even just a little?” Hal questions as Barry finally pulls away. Some light came back to his eyes, and his face now resembles a tiny bit more like the face Hal fell head-over-heels for. 

 

Barry sniffs before wiping his cheeks with the sleeves of his shirt. “I miss you, Hal,” he says calmly with the eyes of a sad puppy dog.

 

Hal cups Barry’s face with both hands, paying no attention to his own furiously beating heart or how close they are to each other, resisting the urge to kiss Barry for fear of abusing the emotionally vulnerable. “I miss you too, Bare. Now, let’s sit down so you can catch me up to speed. I bought pizza—lots and lots of pizza.”

 

The corners of Barry’s mouth twitches upward as he stifles a chuckle. It feels like ages since Hal has seen something even remotely close to a laugh or a smile coming from Barry. _Amazing what food (or pizza) in-bulk can do,_ Hal notes. He tries to banter with Barry, directs all his pent-up emotions and passion into stuffing his face like he was stung on the cheeks by African honey bees (Hal still doesn’t understand how a normal human being can eat so much so fast), for half an hour before approaching the sensitive topics when the human vacuum slows down after tearing through four of the five boxes. 

 

“Barry, as your best friend, I’m obligated to tell you that you have to start moving on, so that you can begin to mend. You’re… not whole right now. I’ll be here to help you every step of the way. Anything you need.” Hal gently places a hand on Barry’s knee on the couch. Hal can’t help thinking his cheeks feel rosy.

 

Barry sighs. “Hal… I-I tried. I. I can’t do it without making _whoever_ that criminal is pay for what he has done first, for what he has taken away from me. Make him pay _with his life_.” Barry places his hand on top of Hal’s, setting off a shock that perks Hal up without him even realizing it. Barry turns to stare into Hal’s chocolate-brown eyes. _There it is again_ , Hal thinks uneasily as he looks into Barry’s crazed eyes, _the tint of darkness that appears whenever he recalls Iris’ homicide._

 

Hal looks at his best friend with genuine concern. “Barry, we’re superheroes, remember? We don’t take lives.”

 

“…So what? We’re supposed to just stop bad guys over and over again in a never ending cycle until they get lucky and kill off the people we love?!” Barry balls his fists up in anger, a scowl of despair and frustration on his face.

 

Now it’s Hal’s turn to sigh. He twists his body sideways, moves his hand to Barry’s shoulder and his other hand to Barry’s head, and pulls it down to his chest in an embrace, petting the blond silky hair. “That’s part of being a superhero. We endure. We must…” He simultaneously tries to convince himself of what he had just said. Barry clings onto Hal for several quiet minutes, basking in the his comfort and warmth.

 

Hal, on the other hand, had just about all he could take from being in contact with Barry, who has been in the back of Hal’s thoughts since the day they met, even before he proposed to and broke up with Carol. He can feel his true feelings bubbling inside of him, relentlessly trying to escape, and he couldn’t help himself as he breaks the silence and blurts out, “Can I tell you something crazy?”

 

Barry hesitated for a few seconds before responding with a question of his own, “Can I tell you something crazier?”

 

Hal cocks one of his eyebrows, but slowly nods. Thankfully, his inhibition kicked in because of the reversal. He can just cover it up. He’s safe. “Um…ok. You first then,” wondering what could possibly be crazier than him telling his best friend that he loves him in a roma—

 

“I like you, Hal. I really _really_ like you.” At this point, Hal’s jaws drop. It must have been taken the wrong way because Barry drops his eyes, face blushing and ears pink—which he also hasn’t done in, like, forever—before garbling out the rest of his words. “AndIwantedtotellyouforthelongesttime, and thiswasbackwhenwefirstmet, butIdidn’tknowhowtoapproachitwithyou.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “And I think you’re borderline excessive in how attractive you are and I didn’t think you felt the same way about with me you being with Carol and all, and I don’t normally feel this way with guys and it’s definitely not because I’m grieving or anything like I’m out of my mind. OramIoutofmymind?”

 

Barry looks away then, and realized how much he just done fucked up. He only person left alive who he deeply loves and cares about, and he just went and probably just Hal feel so awkward that he’s going to avoid Barry for who-knows-how-long. 

 

“Barry.” Barry shoves Hal away as he attempts to escape, to run to the safety of his bedroom so he doesn’t have to bear the weight of rejection. “Bare—look at me.” Hal keeps Barry from getting up with one hand while touching his face with the other hand, turning his head toward Hal’s own. Hal wastes no time or movement as he springs his entire body forward to kiss Barry for the first time. A shocked Barry sits there petrified as Hal presses his lips against Barry’s, trying to coax Barry into kissing back. It took a millisecond for Barry to process what was happening, but a few seconds for his body to actually respond. 

 

When he kisses back, Hal gently moves to pin Barry against the couch, tilts his head and kisses him again, grinding lips to lips and steadily sliding his tongue in. They held their kiss until their lungs cries for air before Hal pulls back. Hal pressed his forehead against Barry’s, nose touching tip to tip, as he rub the neck with one hand and the cheek with the other. Barry wraps arms around Hal’s hip, pulling him in closer, before casting the widest genuine smile he has to offer ever in a long, long time.

 

“Me love you long time, _mi amor_.” Hal laughed with a rivaling grin of his own before leaning in for another passionate kiss.


	3. A Lightning Bolt to the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # oral? what oral? pls. ain’t nobody got time for that.
> 
> Inspiration artwork: http://68.media.tumblr.com/3aef96fffc380ccdfcdf9860dc7a4771/tumblr_o74g7bYZWv1sgldrjo4_1280.jpg

Hal can’t remember the last time he was this excited. Barry picks Hal up by the thighs in a surprising maneuver and carries Hal to his bedroom with super speed, pinning Hal this time. Hal pushes Barry’s upper body off of him as he half-sits up then quickly takes off his shirt before pulling both of them back down. Barry plants a trail of kisses along Hal’s jaw to the back of his ear and along the neck then trails his lips down his breast to suck lightly on his nipple. His hands furiously at work, touching and tracing all the detail and contours of Hal’s bare torso. Hal closes his eyes, and a low moan escapes his lips in response. He can feel perspiration forming in his pores from the heat of the moment and Barry’s body heat while his groin begs release from the hotness and tight confines of his pants.

 

Barry notices the hard bulge at the base of his crotch and smiles slightly as he straighten himself into a kneeing position, spread out on either sides of Hal’s thigh. He takes in the entire picture of the sexy half-naked brunet laid out before his eyes, feasting on the tanned, pronounced muscles expanding and contracting with the rhythm of Hal’s heavy breaths. It’s not as if he’s never seen Hal’s beautiful body before, but this time, it’s different.

 

Hal feels the pause and opens his eyelids to see the hot blond staring at him in deep thoughts. “What’s wrong, Barry? Did you change your mind?” Hal feels compelled to ask, but his hands are already clutching Barry’s pants, pleading for attention. “Is it too hard on you to do it here?…Or is it me?” He puts on a hurt front.

 

Barry shakes his head then looks into Hal’s eyes salaciously. “I’m just admiring how incredibly sexy you are, and I can’t believe I haven’t done anything to you until now.” He wets his lips, curving one end of his mouth upward in a half-smirk. This actually causes Hal to flush, who is startled by the rarity of it. Hal has never seen this bold side of Barry before, and it’s driving his lust all the more wild. Hal barely catches his pants landing on the floor with a soft _thud_ out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Bare, why am I down to my boxers while you still have all your clothes on? That’s unfair,” Hal pouts, using his elbows to prop himself up.

 

“Because I want you that way. Be honored, _Harold Jordan_. I don’t grace many with my presence in the bedroom,” Barry jokes. He then strips down to his boxer-brief deliberately without speed as Hal watches with fascinated and hungry eyes. “Happy?”

 

“Damn.” Hal gulps, nodding briefly without thought. Barry definitely looks even better than before, if that was possible. He had gained some mass all over yet his lines are sharper than ever. Hal looks down to Barry’s even more muscular legs, making him drivel, and his libido intensifies. His awestruck expression causes Barry to flush and glance away. “ _Bartholomew Allen_. I don’t know what you’ve been up to but, man, did those leg days paid off. You’re blinding to look at.” He lick his lips, and Barry does one of his signature cute laughs that just drives Hal’s sex drive up the wall. He slides his hands from Barry’s knees upward to his thighs then hips then abs and chest and finally his neck as Hal pushes his back off the bed, his lips now brushes Barry’s ear. “But do you know what would make me happier?” He whispers.

 

“What?” Barry whispers back with a smile, turning his head so that their noses are side-by-side, their mouths almost touching, and their eyes lock-on to one another with fiery passion. 

 

“If we keep going.” As he finish the word, Hal yanks the two of them back down flat onto the bed. He kisses Barry aggressively, using his greater experience to tongue-fuck and feel the inside of Barry’s mouth. Hal’s hands moving fast, he rubs Barry’s lower back before smashing their torsos and pelvises together then squeezes Barry’s ass. _Fuck,_ Hal thinks, _he’s got an amazingly firm, tight ass. I’m so turned on._ Barry grabs Hal’s hands with both of his then slams them down next to their heads and intertwine their fingers while their bodies rub and slides in-place like two tectonic plates. Their friction creates electric sparks that jolts Hal’s muscles, making him recall the numerous times that he got shocked in the past, never fully understanding why or what it meant. He knows now, and it only makes him hungrier for love—Barry’s love. Both of them begin panting, immediately after they finally release their lips to catch a breath, from their heightened heart-pace, the immense heat emitting from their bodies, and the throbbing of their erection against erection, separated by a layer of cotton.

 

Hal uses this chance to ask, “ _So_ , who’s on top?” As soon as he utters it, Barry pulls off Hal’s then his own underwear and has a bottle of lube and a condom in his hand before Hal realizes it. Both of them already have drips of pre-cum leaking from their tips when Barry gets back on top of Hal and begins to slowly jerk him off, moving his hands faster with each second. Hal finds himself moaning, involuntarily, with his head jerked back, pressing against the pillows. “ _Oh fuck!_ Ba-bare, that feels so— _fucking!—_ good.” Barry flashes him a brilliant smile and leans down for a rough kiss. Hal grabs Barry’s shoulder and digs his fingers into them. He tries to juggle multiple stimuli screaming at his brain at once but is completely whelmed as he feels a slight vibration on his cock that gets him harder than he ever has in his life. “ _Fuck_ , I’m not ready but it’s gonna burst! How the hell are you doing that?!” 

 

Barry smiles smugly in Hal’s face, crinkles around his beautiful blue eyes, and whispers, “ _Trade secrets._ ” 

 

“ _Oh shit!”_ Right then, Hal couldn’t hold it in any longer. White, viscous semen comes shooting out of his tip, falling in a weird squiggly-zig-zag line over his upper body as his entire being tenses up like a coil and arcs upward before the relaxation from the release sets in. He breathes heavily for several seconds as Barry fondles his cheek and jaw with the other hand while kissing down the other side. “Barry, you haven’t even—.”

 

“Shh.” Barry cuts him off with his thumb then shows him the most sexually devilish grin he has ever seen. “We’re just getting starting.”

 

Hal shoots him a quizzical look, “Ok, who the hell are you, and what have you done with my teddy Bare?” 

 

Barry chuckles, “They call me _Da Flash_ , fastest man alive, and I’m dying to show you what that means” Before Hal could laugh, Barry lubes his fingers and rubs them around Hal’s hole, messaging around the area. It makes Hal feel good enough to gasp and purr instantly. _This’ll be easy_. _He’s already relaxed and quite widened. I hope I’m doing this right,_ Barry considers to himself. He shoves a single digit inside, causing Hal, who makes effort to keep his mouth sealed, to jerk a bit and grab the sheets tight. Barry slides it in and out slowly, rubbing against Hal’s prostate during the motion as his other hand messages Hal’s wet stomach to comfort his twitching with each insert. Barry picked up the speed then used two fingers then three while Hal jerks Barry with a tight grasp, eliciting a _mmmmh_ from his lover.

 

Barry puts on a condom, lubes it up real good, teases the entrance with his tip, and lean down to give Hal, who is hard again, a deep kiss. “Stop word is ‘Halberry Pie.’ Ready?”

 

Hal resists the urge to ask what the hell that even means and why it’s so long for a stop word and why can't it just be ' _stop'_ , but he bites back his tongue because he’s dying for Barry to fuck him already. “Yeah, go gentle, Barry.”

 

Barry nods and sends Hal the most adorable, angelic smile before Hal’s world goes numb in an unexpected turns of event. Barry had slammed his entire shaft into Hal swiftly and mercilessly, through to the base. “ _Motherfffff_ —!” Hal’s eyes shut and teeth biting lower lip as the pain and the more excruciating pleasure hits him. “ _Oooo._ You fucking cu—!!” Barry leans in to kiss Hal who is cupping Barry’s face and digging into his neck, grabbing and pulling his short blond strands. He breaks it for an almost-sadistic chuckle as he holds onto Hal’s hips and asscheek and continues to fuck him faster and harder with each sound of skin slapping skin as Hal’s pain subsides into more pleasure. Barry just keeps thinking, _God this tightness feels so amazing._

 

Hal completely lost track of time from climaxing multiple times, and he struggles with believing that Barry could just keep fucking like that, moving his hips so fast that Hal’s nerves are flooded with blissful sensation and vibrating with his groping hands and dick until he eventually tires out. Actually, they are _both_ exhausted and trenched in sweat and covered with sticky cum, but it was easily one of the best sex either of them ever had. Hal couldn’t help but envy Iris for having a human vibrator all this time. With the last of his strength, Barry pulls out of Hal and got up in a flash to throw away the condom that practically threatens to slide off at this point, resembling somewhat of an open water balloon but with bodily fluid inside. He flops back down on top of Hal as they caressed and gently kissed each other briefly. He then buries his face into Hal’s chest and crisscrosses their legs. Hal wraps one arm around Barry’s back and strokes his blond hair fondly. Tears suddenly swells in Barry’s eyes as he remembers how he and Iris used to snuggle so similarly. Without a word between them, Hal feels the trickling tears, bracing him tighter and kissing the top of his forehead as they lay there in silence.

 

After some time, thinking Hal might have fell asleep, Barry in a low, choked voice goes, “…Hal?”

 

“Mhmm?” Hal was recalling the night they had first met, smiling every now and then to himself.

 

“I-…I just want to say thanks for being here. And…well, I really love you.”

 

Hal put his hand on top of Barry’s and moved them to near his heaving chest. “I love you too, Bare. Wouldn’t miss this for anything else.” Barry smiles as he drips to sleep. Hal turns his attention to the steady rhythm of his swelled heart beating, thinking, _When he’s not a smoking sex machine, he’s such a puppy._ As he too drifts to sleep, he has one last thought about how his heart was struck by a cupid’s arrow the first night they met. Tonight, it was struck by a lightning bolt. At least that’s how he feels as he counts his heartbeat pace dropping down towards a flat.


	4. The Only One that Kept Me Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # do I sense a 50 shades of BA coming on?  
> Inspiration artwork: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Halbarry-659137852

Hal wakes up alone, the smell of last night still lingering strongly in and on the sheets. He finds his underwear still lying around, puts it on, and walks downstair to the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. He is greeted by the sight of a half-naked Barry in an apron who pays no attention as he sneaks up from behind to gently wrap his arms around the man’s stomach and press his face sideways against the mid-back. Barry stops making the bacon pancakes momentarily to smile to himself. _Maybe there’s still a reason to live for after all._ “Good morning to you too, Hal.”

 

Hal rubs his cheeks fondly on Barry’s bare back. “ _Mmm…_ you’re so warm, Bare. I ought to keep you as a teddy bwear.” He loves hearing the vibration of the following laughs that echoes through Barry’s lungs.

 

“Go take a quick shower while I finish making the eggs and wash the linen. Then come back down to eat,” Barry says with his best commandeering voice.

 

“But…what if I want to…” Hal kisses the back of his right ear and whispers, “eat _you_.” 

 

“Hal.”

 

“Yessir. Woof!” Hal figures he’d better obey and leaves to shower and brush. He finds a stack of clean clothes and Barry’s tidy room, and freshly made bed, when he’s done. _Well, my BFF would also make a perfect housewife,_ he smirks to himself. 

 

Barry, who is in deep thought over a couple of opened books and some notes, doesn’t notice him sitting down in a neighboring chair and stuffing his mouth with fat and carbs. “So, whaaatcha up to?” He peers over at the foreign-looking mumbo jumbo.

 

Barry, without looking up, casually replies, “I’m making some rough calculations using electromagnetic theory and wave propagation to determine if I can—theoretically—bombard normal objects with enough energy to detonate them at a distance through air.”

 

Hal blinks blankly for a few seconds. “Uhm, ok. I didn’t really get what you just said, but…” He gulps down a mouthful of food, and furrows his brows. “are you considering whether to rejoin the League?” Barry finally looks up at Hal with glassy eyes. 

 

“Not likely,” Barry answers.

 

“Ok, well they’ve been asking where you are—who you are, and why you just up and left. Are you at least going back to being the Flash?”

 

“Probably not…”

 

“But your city needs you. And everyone’s wondering where you are. I mean, I definitely miss having a partner on-duty.”

 

“Hal.”

Hal’s impulsive nature keeps his tongue’s inertia going. “And the JL would definitely welcome you back, and it’ll be just like the old times, and—.”

 

“HAL!” Barry slams his palms heavily down, startling his friend. His fiercely glowing face is met with Hal’s dishearten look before it mellows into an empathetic expression. He rests his head on Hal’s shoulder. “Sorry. I just…don’t think I can go back right now. Something’s changed. Let’s just leave it at that, please.”

 

Hal caress Barry’s head in a way that feels good to him, that reminds him of Iris. He lets a low purr escape to the amusement of Hal who lifts his face to plant a firm kiss. He blushes and growls, “I just changed in clean bedding.”

 

Hal cackles. “Don’t flatter yourself, Barry Allen. You’re going to have to offer me more than just food going forward.”

————————————

After two weeks, Hal saw a drastic improvement in Barry’s mood, so he responded to a mission call from Oa for the next week. Upon flying back into Central City to surprise Barry, he barely catches a red streak blazing across town while in the air and tracks it down to an alleyway. _Woah, he’s gotten a lot faster these past months_. _My partner’s back, baby._ He smiles then peers over the rooftop he landed on to peek down below at the two men.

 

“I’ve had enough of your tricks, Abra Kadabra, and this whole ‘I catch you, lock you up, you break free, and I catch you again’ cycle-game with every single one of you villainous little _bugs_ are getting quite old,” Barry explains in an unusually cold tone. “I think it’s time for a change, don’t you?”

 

The magician on the ground cowers and falters, “Wha-, wh-what are you going to do to me?!”

 

“Hey, don’t worry; I promise it’ll be quick. It’s for the good of the whole, after all, right?”

 

Abra Kadabra hastily sticks out his hand in an attempt to cast a spell, but in a blink, his entire arm is shattered and twisted as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream at the sudden sharp pain. The speedster is now in-his-face with a hand clamped around his jaw, forcing his terrified eyes to look into the face of his predator. 

 

Barry chuckles in a chilling way. “Didn’t I just tell you how sick I am of your shitty tricks? Do you know the movie where a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his head dukes it out with this disfigured wizard—oh, what’s his name again, damnit—anyway, you-know-who, I think he has a favorite spell that goes something like…hmm…oh right: _Avada Kedavra._ ”

 

Hal instinctively constructs a small, dense diamond-lattice shield in front of the disheveled man a split second before an incredibly condensed streak of blue-violet lightning, piercing nearly the entire thickness of it, sails from Barry who is now standing few meters away instead. He then without a moment of hesitation flies down to position himself between the two, facing Barry, and says to the magician, “Go. NOW. He can kill you any second,” who collects himself enough to promptly disappear using magic.

 

Barry coolly watches Hal, who still has his lantern ring arm hoisted and ready towards him. In an indifferent tone, he states, “You let him get away, Hal. After all the trouble he’s caused people—caused me.”

 

Hal couldn’t hide his outrage, which flagrantly shows as he speaks. “You almost killed a man, Barry, intentionally! _What the hell_ happened to you?! I thought you were going back to your old self and we’d be a team again. How could you almost kill someone in cold blood like that? This isn’t you! Have you gone insane?!”

 

Barry stays calm, showing no signs of either anger or malice whatsoever at the green guardian. “I figured you wouldn’t understand, Hal. These criminals. They’ve been given countless of chances to change their ways, but all they do is hurt the innocent over and over again. There’s no saving them nor do they deserve to be saved. We might as well just put them down like rabid dogs.”

 

Hal shakes his head, refusing to believe what he’d just heard from Barry, _his Barry_. “You’re not in your right mind right now. What you were just about to do makes you just like them, if not worse.” Barry takes a step forward, and Hal intuitively steps back. “Don’t. I need to process this, then we’ll talk, before I decide whether to notify the Leag—.”

 

Barry ignores the warning and advances steadily towards Hal. His voice softens with sincerity, “I’m not going to hurt you, Hal. I’d _never_ harm you. And you’re not going to hurt me either, are you?” He takes off his cowl and peers into the Lantern’s mask with his icy-blue eyes replaced by gentle, amorous ones. He’s now within range and places one hand on top of Hal’s outstretched ring hand. Hal wavers at the touch, and he pounces on the moment of vulnerability. “We can talk about this at home, if you really want. I’ve missed you.” He closes the gap between them, stopping dangerously close. 

 

Hal reluctantly nods, saying nothing. It’d be risky for everyone if he pushes the volatile Flash aside after what he witnessed. Rather, it takes all his will to fight himself inside over Barry’s diabolic charms and his voracious love for the speedster. He allows Barry to speed them home, but they end up caving in to their bodies’ desires instead of talking about the matter. Hal subconsciously pushes it to the back of his mind as Barry returns to the cheery, kindhearted goofball he fell in love with. _Maybe it was just… a fluke—my imagination,_ he kept thinking.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Bare?” Hal asks as they lie next to each other.

 

Barry delivers a blush and an assuring smile. “Yeah, of course I am.”

 

Hal isn’t completely convinced, but he shrugs the weight off for the night. Shaking off a bad impending feeling, Hal curls up to warmth of Barry’s skin on his and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
